The Universali Constitution
Below states the Universali Constitution in its very writing and governs the Union of Universal to this day. Written in the March of 3045. The Universali Constitution The Universali Constitution will govern the great nation of the Union of Universal for the present and future with the knowledge learned from the past. The Universali Constitution celebrated the unification of the state that rose from the rubble and stood out from the former thirteen states of the Universali Empire. When the turn of events forced the populace to adapt to the new environment, circumstances, and demands, they stood out and advanced. The Universali Constitution will protect the Universali populace's happiness, freedom, safety, liberty, and their lives from entities that threaten them. The Universali Constitution will ensure that the Union of Universal will have superiority in all aspects and in all environments, whether they be land, air, sea, or space. The Universali Constitution will ensure that everyone is treated equally under the Universali Government, as has the same opportunities as the rest. Everyone within the Union of Universal will be entitled to these inalienable right that cannot be revoked without due process, and may not be violated by national, state, or local legislation. To have the freedom of speech and press; To have the freedom of assembly and protest; To have the freedom of belief and religion; To have the right to defend oneself's property, documents, effects, and others; To have the right to not have an unwarranted search, seizure, or occupation, when they have not violated legislation; To have the right to have trials in the correct and respective court and jury; To have the right to a speedy trial, avoid self-incrimination, and avoid confrontation with the judge, jury or witnesses; To have the right to avoid a punishment that is unusual, and a bail that is excessive; To have the right to vote that may not be abridged by fines or on the account of race, ethnicity, nationality, citizenship, or gender as long as the individual is eighteen years of age and has proof of identification. All people born or naturalized in the Union of Universal or have immediate family members in the Union of Universal are Universali Citizens, anyone in the Union of Universal, citizen or non-citizen, shall be treated equally under the law. An amendment may be made in the Universali Constitution by the House of Representatives and the Senate, each with a two-thirds majority vote, then by being approved by all Universali States' legislatures, or by the approval by the House of Representatives and the Senate, each with a two-thirds majority vote, then by being approved by all Universali States' representatives in a National Convention, or by a National Convention called by four-fifths of the Universali States, then by being accepted by all Universali States, or by a National Convention called by four-fifths of the Universali States then by the acceptance of all Universali States' representatives in a National Convention, with a total of four ways to amend the Universali Constitution. The Universali Constitution will establish four branches that will consist of the Legislative, Executive, Judicial, and Departmental Branch. The following will describe the structure, requirements, powers, and responsibilities of each branch in detail. All responsibilities and powers entitled to the Branches are shared with the states, however, no law is more power and accepted than national laws. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch of the Union of Universali will be composed of the Universali Congress, which will have two chambers; The House of Representatives and the Senate, of which, both will have different powers, but both may pass legislation. The House of Representatives will be composed of two-hundred fifty Representatives and the Senate will be composed of one hundred Senators. All Congress Members will have a Staff of one Administrator Adviser and ten Advisers, who are appointed by the Congress Member. The number of Representatives a district has in the House of Representatives depends on the proportion of population that resides in that area, and a Representative serves one year terms and may serve a maximum of ten terms. In order to represent a state in the House of Representatives, one must be at least twenty-five years of age, be a Universali Citizen for at least twenty-five years, and not have any criminal record. The number of Senators a district has will always remain at twenty Senators, and serves two and a half year terms and may serve a maximum of ten terms. In order to represent a state in the Senate, one must be at least thirty years of age, twenty-fiveyears as a Universali Citizen, and not have any criminal record. However, if a Congress Member vacates their placement, the Congress Member's Administrator Adviser shall take their placement. If the Administrator Adviser vacates their new placement, a new election shall have to be held in the State the Congress Member represented, and the new Congress Member must appoint a new Staff. Each year, the Universali Congress shall have a Journal of all proceedings and be published, but individual Congress Member votes are kept confidential. Each Chamber shall be the judge of the Elections, Returns, and Regulations of its own Congress Members. In order for Legislation to be approved, it must be voted on by a basic majority vote in both Chambers, and then sent to the President for approval, who shall then approve or veto. The Senate must have a two-thirds vote to override the President's veto. In both the House of Representatives and the Senate shall have a Majority and Minority Party. A Majority/Minority Party can only represent Democrats and Republicans, but not an Independent Party. The majority and Minority Party will vote on and appoint a sole leader for their party. The Party Leader shall set priorities for their party. The Majority Party shall set a plan of operations, and a quorum for legislation. The Minority Party may adjourn from day to day, and compel attendance and set penalties to punish its Chamber Members for disorderly conduct. A party in either Chamber may expel a member under a two-thirds majority vote, and a tie-breaker vote may be done through the Majority/Minority Leader Vote. The House of Representatives will be required to execute the following powers; Verify Congressional Appointments; Responsible for declaring war when required to be necessary; Mint more currency to regulate the value and supply of Universali Currency, and to regulate the value of foreign currency; Set a standard of weights and measurements; Provide punishment for treason, felony, bribery, breech of peace, and counterfeiting of securities and Universali Currency; Constitute cases inferior to the Supreme Court. Define and punish piracies and felonies committed on international territory and offences on foreign nations; Provide and maintain Land, Sea, Air, Space Forces and order Universali Forces when necessary, such as suppress insurgency, and repel invasions and insurrections. The Senate will be required to execute the following powers; Create, manage, cancel, collect, and levy taxes, but are uniform nationally; Provide for the common defense and general warfare; Take, give loans and set interest rate upon the credit of the Union of Universal; Regulate domestic commerce though taxes and laws; Regulate international commerce through free trade, tariffs, quotas, and embargoes and provide enforcement; Promote progress and usefulness by securing for a limited time to authors, scientists, inventors, and innovators to the exclusive right to their respective writing, inventions, innovations, and discoveries; Manage the Treasury and monetary and material reserves; Manage, advise, and accept treaties, contracts, and agreements proposed by the Executive Branch; Impeach any federal placement for violating requirements, misdemeanors, felonies, treason, bribery, with a two-thirds majority vote with the approval of the Administrator Justice. Executive Branch The Executive Branch will be composed of the President, Vice President, an Administrator Adviser, twenty-five Advisers, and the Cabinet. Both the President and Vice President must meet these requirements such as being at least thirty-five years of age, be a Universali Citizen for twenty-five years, and not have any sort of criminal record. The President appoints the Vice-President and the Cabinet without any other approval. The President and Vice-President serve ten year terms and can serve a maximum of ten terms. The President is the Commander-in-Chief and Head-of-State of the Union of Universal. The President is elected through the electoral college that set per state according to the proportion of the Universali populace they hold. Each week, the President shall have a State of the Union Speech in which the President states the priorities of the Executive Branch and state Local, National, and International News. The Cabinet will be the the source of news and assist the Universali President. The members of the Cabinet may be misused or reappointed into different positions by the President without any approval. If a Cabinet Member vacates their placement, the President may appoint another individual to fulfill their position. If for any reason the President vacates his or her seat, the chain of power shall follow as such; President, Vice President, Administrator Adviser, Majority Leader of the House of Representatives, Majority Leader of the Senate, Minority Leader of the House of Representatives, Minority Leader of the Senate, Department Leader of Defense, Department Leader of Domestic Affairs, Department Leader of Finance, Department Leader of Health, Department Leader of Human Services, Department Leader of Education, Department Leader of Justice, Department Leader of Energy, Department Leader of Natural Resources, Department Leader of Transportation, Department Leader of Justice, Department Leader of Foreign Affairs, then finally the Cabinet. The Executive Branch will be required to execute the following powers: The Executive Branch may advise and consult the Departments when it requires it necessary. The Executive Branch may negotiate treaties, contracts, and agreements domestically and internationally. The President may establish embassies, embassy staff, and ambassadors to foreign nations, with the approval of the Senate, and revoke those privileges from foreign nations. The President may advise and consult the Departmental Branch. To set a date for an emergency meeting when it is required necessary. To deploy Universali Forces and manage militaristic action, with or without the entity's consent. The President may issue decrees when it is in the Executive Branch's counterparts have jurisdiction. The President may declare national emergency and martial law when necessary. The President may establish national holidays, commemorations, celebrations, and things of such. The President may pardon those who have committed federal crimes against the Union of Universal, except for impeachment cases. Judicial Branch Write the second section of your page here. Departmental Branch Write the second section of your page here. Placeholder Write the second section of your page here. Category:Governments